


Neverland (english)

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fairies, Fire, Friendship, Neverland (Peter Pan), No Sex, Other, Peter Pan is an asshole, Pirates, Poisoning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: You've been to Neverland a long time ago and you've experienced what no one else has been able to live: a pirate's life. Even as you try to become an adult and forget this wonderful world, Peter Pan brings you back. But now, things are likely to change, friendships changing into love, others into hatred. One thing is certain, you will upset this world and its balance. What would not you do for Hook?





	1. Going back to Neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neverland (français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462174) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 

> When I dreamed this story, Hook had the face of Tom Hiddleston: P But there is no obligation.
> 
> I want to clarify that there is no pedophile or perverse content. Relations between adults and children are perfectly platonic and pure. Thank you.
> 
> Translated with Google traduction, sorry.  
I hope it's gonna be fine and you'll enjoy ^^

For the third time that day, Y/N caught herself scribbling at Neverland, the mermaids waving in water, the extraordinary adventures she couldn’t talk to anyone. It was more than ten years ago but these memories still inhabited her. The young woman closed her eyes, concentrating on the clutter of the tree where she had joined the lost boys, the perpetual laughter. She also thought of Peter, his almond-shaped eyes, his androgynous figure. But more than its perpetual smell of caramel and dew, it was another scent that haunted the young lady: foam, mint and another smell she could not identify.  
\- I suppose I’ll never forget 

But it was already late and remembering the extraordinary would not help to better go about the dull daily life. Y/N put on her pajamas, perfectly assuming the penguin motif, and went to bed. Her head resting on the pillow, she hoped to fall asleep quickly to rest but it was not counting on her brain in perpetual activity. She could turn and turn, impossible to sink into the arms of Morpheus.

As she remembered the most stupid and useless things in spite of herself, she heard a scratch at the window. Fixing the tile, Y/N slipped on a vest, armed herself with a terrifying bottle of mineral water, and approached the window. A whole bunch of inventive curses came from outside, and the young woman's heart jumped when she heard the voice. Without thinking, she opened the window wide, missing topple the guy who was leaning on the amount.  
\- PETER ?!  
The interested floated to regain his composure before approaching the rim, a familiar mischievous smile on his face.   
\- In flesh ! Surprise !

Visibly very proud of him, he spread his arms, obviously waiting for the girl to jump for joy. She did not, shocked by this incongruous visit even as she was trying to make a point.

\- That's a surprise ... where is Tinkerbell?

She was searching but couldn’t see any firefly or sparkling glow beside the boy. He, vexed like a louse, mumbled between his teeth.

\- She's with the new lost boys.

With his usual impatience, Peter changed the subject while pulling on the arm of his friend to bring her outside.   
\- Come on, we're bored, we need a storyteller. The last one was nil, she whimpered all the time. Come.  
Little moved by this invitation, Y/N shook her head trying to convince herself that she was too old for Neverland.

\- Peter, it's been a long time ...  
\- Not that much !  
\- No, but ... I have a life here ... and then, I don’t have any fairy dust.  
\- Wait, look how smart I am. 

His face shining with pride, the boy took a purse from his belt and rattled his dagger. Without waiting for the girl's permission, he poured the shiny powder on her head and shoulders, making her take off several inches. 

\- Now, you can fly. Let’s go !

He tried to draw her outside and this time Y/N didn’t resist. Deep inside her, she wanted to go back to this wonderful world. After a last look at her room, she stepped over the window sill and smiled.

\- Let’s go…

Her feet left the wooded area with more ease than she would have thought. But maybe flying is like cycling: it's not forgotten. Peter's hand clutched hers tightly and she let him guide her as her room slowly receded. With a hand that was shaking with excitement, Y/N closed the vest on her chest so that it did not catch in the wind. It's crazy how calm she was, as if it were natural for a flying boy to come and get her in the middle of the night. They climbed without exchanging a word, sharing the same exhilarating joy of being on their way to new adventures.

Two silhouettes drifted towards a bright star before disappearing into the night, fading away from this world. In a blink, they flew in a blue sky, above a lush forest where oaks rubbed palms and lianas. The heart of the young woman beat harder by recognizing the place, she had lived so many things in Neverland... Peter glanced at her and smiled, seeing her euphoric. His little kingdom never disappointed. But the boy's mischievous face suddenly died as he saw a smoke escaping a few feet into the canopy. Taken with the same anguish, the two went down to the ground and Y/N thought that calm was not the strong point of Neverland. 

The smoke came from a small fire fed by a shaggy boy, pale under the thick layer of dirt on his face. Seeing Peter Pan, he sighed with relief and threw himself in his legs with a sob.

\- It's the pirates. They took everyone and Tinkerbell too! I'm sorry, I hid ...

Peter rejected the child distractedly, a demented flame in the back of his eyes. His whole body breathed the excitement of a new challenge, a new game. 

\- We'll take them from the claws of the pirates. It'll be fun!

He turned, vibrating with impatience, and looked at his guest before uttering a shocked exclamation. 

\- But ... you're an adult! 

Y/N lowered his eyes to her waistcoat, which revealed her forms under the childish pajamas. Shrugging, she stared at the boy without any discomfort. 

\- Well yes, it's been almost ten years ... 

\- You make the same size!

\- Girls grow less. It will teach you to only kidnap guys!

For a moment, Peter seemed ready to jump on the young woman to gut her. But the sniffing of the lost boy brought his leader back to his senses and he just stared at Y/N with disgust before refocusing on the mission to come. 

\- Don’t worry, Curly, we're going to save the lost boys and turn pirates into porridge.

Peter Pan burst out laughing as the young woman looked at the Curly, remembering the one who bore this nickname at her last visit. She shuddered, understanding what the last one might have become, it's not good to be too old on the island of Pan ...

\- Are you coming Y/N? Or you are too old for an adventure ...

The flying boy watched the girl with suspicion and she answered with a defiant look.  
\- Of course, I'm always the same: storyteller and ready to fight!

This answer seemed to satisfy Peter, who motioned to the young woman to follow him in the air. They left the green expanses of the jungle to fly over the perpetually calm sea. Concealed in the clouds, the duo watched the splendid ship and Y/N felt her stomach contract. It was a long time ago and yet she recognized at first glance the figurehead, the solid mats ... but no trace of a male figure with a red coat among the pirates, nowhere this man with an aristocratic assurance. Prisoner of this frozen world, he had probably not changed, unlike her. Time had passed, it was a long time ago ...

\- Look, Tinks is probably trapped at the top of the crow's nest and the boys in the hold. We will separate to go faster.

Seeing the boy's gaze move towards the mat, Y/N held him by the arm.

\- It would be better that you go and take care of the lost boys. That you fly would be too obvious, let's avoid that you fall into a trap.

Then, realizing that the argument was weak in the head of a child eager for thrill, she added: 

\- And then, there will probably be more ground fighting with all these pirates... 

It was enough to decide the young man who straightened up by bending his chest.

\- You're right, go get Tinks. I take care of the fight. 

Peter Pan did not notice that his guest rolled her eyes and jumped around the deck to enter its belly discreetly.

Installed prominently at the top of the crow's nest, Tinkerbell ruminated in her glazed cage. The attack on the boys and her had happened in a flash but it was not a shock to anyone. It had become a kind of routine that each camp tickled the other. Even though things were always more critical when Peter Pan was not there. This was the purpose of the maneuver: to bring him back. Of course, it sometimes happened that the flying boy took time to show himself. In this case, the crew brought the prisoners simple but correct meals because Captain Hook did not want the children to starve. A consideration that had never had his opponent. The fairy was waiting for her friend, her head resting on her tiny hands. She wasn’t really paying attention to the outside world, so she didn’t notice that a shadow had slipped out of sight, watching for Pan's arrival too. Soon, his patience was rewarded because a slender figure cut themselves behind the veil, landing near the cage to release the small hostage. Hook waited his hour, his hand resting on his sword, which he caressed. Above him, on the other side of the veil, Y/N sought to free the winged creature with as little noise as possible. To break the cage would be too dangerous for Tinker Bell and carry it into her prison would be impossible because the lantern seemed securely fixed. The young woman looked for a tool that could blow the glass door and found a small bottle with too pink content to be rum. Intrigued, Y/N lifted the flask and felt something banging on the bottom: a small key. That it was a trap was now a certainty but, the bottle not being glass, was there any other choice than to bow to the game?

The young lady carried the bottle neck to her lips and swallowed the liquid sweet as a candy until the key slid down to her. From his hiding-place, the gloomy captain was jubilant, not losing his eyes to the slender shade. Soon, he will be able to pass his blade across his body, slit his throat and it will be forever over this mocking laugh, it will be over Peter Pan. Of course, he had already tried to poison the boy, but this time nobody will come to save him. This time, he will not give him time to agonize, he will run his blood. He has waited too long.

The black thoughts of the pirate were interrupted by a sudden fuss, a hubbub rising from the hold. A dozen boys burst out screaming on the deck with a child with a mocking smile and a spark of madness in his eyes at their head. The long-awaited fight broke into a din of sabers and war cries.

Surprised to discover his enemy safe and sound on the bridge, Hook looked again at the crow's nest as the figure he had taken for Pan plummeted but could not fly. The imposter lands on a platform where they remained, paralyzed by the pain that seemed to tear their bowels, burn their bones; strange vision in their penguin pajamas.  
The captain was seized with a shiver as he thought he recognized the pale face with its poison-wrinkled features. But it was a long time ago, he could only be wrong. That's what he repeated when he joined the girl while downstairs continued the endless fight between the lost boys and the pirates.

Peter Pan, annoyed at not yet having crossed the rail with his favorite enemy, was beginning to get impatient. Tinkerbell had come back but he paid no attention to her. Finally, he spotted the characteristic red coat of his nemesis and resumed hope, clutching in his fist the dagger that itched. He was going to be able to face the pirate, perhaps even to mutilate him again, if he could get rid of the body he was hugging against him by sliding along the ropes. 

A groan reached him as he approached, glaring at Y/N who was lying against the enemy. This is the problem with girls, they are always captured. What ended up horrifying the boy, is to see that Hook did not take care of him, calling Mouche to drop him the young woman who, obviously, was an encumbrance. Peter Pan did not even notice that his young recruits, still too little expert in the art of combat, were in a bad position against the pirates. Seemed like the flying boy was surrounded only by incapables.

After making sure that the second was bringing the young woman into his cabin, Hook looked around the boat before he could survey her enemy with as much impassivity as possible.

\- Your army is about to suffer a crushing defeat and your friend is hurt. Let's make an agreement.

In spite of the boy's disdainful snort, the captain continued as if he were addressing a warlord and not a child.

\- Let me tend this girl and you can leave with your savages in one piece.  
\- Why would you care for her, Hook? She's just a storyteller.  
\- She may die in your place and I do not want to. Now, Pan, do you accept the deal?

The boy glanced briefly at his companions then shrugged.

\- Okay, let's do that. You can keep her, I'll find another girl.

And without adding anything, he motioned to Tinker Bell to distribute some fairy-dust, and went off with his troop to return to their secret lair.

Meanwhile, Mouche had dropped the girl into the captain's cabin and was now wondering what to do. With a ghostly pallor, the poisoned woman let out a groan of pain from time to time without being able to open her eyes. Knowing only one cure for all the ills of this world, the old pirate filled a glass of rum and began to make the vaguely familiar young lady drink. The liquid burned Y/N's throat, she straightened in a start, haggard but moved by an instinct telling her to flee. 

\- No miss, do not move...

But she did not hear Mouche, determined to go out in the hope of calming the stinging sensation in her limbs. The door opened abruptly and, staggering, the girl fell half on the newcomer who held her as best he could with his one hand. Unconsciously, Y/N inhaled the carmine mantle, finding there the smell of scum, mint and

\- Gunpowder…

Suddenly resumed by a violent pain, the girl collapsed against the captain who lifted her in his arms to carry her to the bed where she remained inanimate. Febrile, Hook got rid of his hat, rummaging in a small box in search of the antidote to his poison because he was not stupid enough not to foresee a cure. Under his thin beard, the muscles of his jaw contracted, reflecting a tension that did not escape Mouche.

\- Captain ... who is it?

The children kidnapped by Peter Pan had no interest to Hook and his men, they were just a bunch of sound bugs that the boy constantly renewed. As for the girls, they were rare, only used to occupy the children when they annoyed their leader and never remained long. They whined too much, did not know good enough stories or ventured too close to the mermaids' lake.

That the captain seemed anxious for this newcomer and that she was not quite unknown to them intrigued the old sailor. Before answering, his chief undertook to make the woman swallow the poison control so that the toxin stopped spreading. That done, he finally breathed and explained himself.

\- This is Y/N ... she surveyed this ship. But it was years ago.

He gazed at the young woman, who breathed a little more freely, and found in her features the little girl he had known.

\- A lot of years.


	2. Flash-back

The hollow tree in which Peter Pan and his band were hiding resounded with shouts of joy, chatter and songs. The joy of the kids was communicative and even the fairies joined the party dancing and flitting. Sitting on an empty barrel, the only girl in the group watched the scene smiling. Evicted by the chief, she had not participated in the fight between the children and the sirens of the tip of the Death, which did not prevent her from celebrating the victory of the boys. To tell the truth, she wondered a little if this conflict had not been staged as it had been the answer to the boredom of the small group. But the idea did not last long in her mind, it was not her age to worry about this kind of things.

Sat on his throne, Peter Pan was laughing, throwing sweets, his head crowned with plaited feathers. From time to time he would get up to take a few dance steps, play a piece of playful flute while Tinker Bell was hopping around him. After several hours, the excitement finally fell back and the children to soften, tired. As a good storyteller, the girl took things in hand and signaled the filthy kids to gather. Docile, the children settled comfortably and even Peter took his ease, attentive. Y/N rocked them with wonderful stories, full of adventure, suspense and even a few dirty words. Everyone let themselves go even Peter. Soon, the children fell asleep, in heaps, on the ground or furs, half sitting or stretched out all along. No adult to scold them, tell them to brush their teeth ... paradise.

The following days were devoted to various games and Y/N participated with joy, supplanting lost boys in some areas. She learned archery, fencing and fishing, plunging her arm without hesitation into the cool water to catch the slimy fish. This life without parents was nice and the time passed quickly without the children had to meet the pirates Peter Pan spoke about at night in the hollow tree. Their leader also began to be short of game ideas, disappearing regularly to attend solitary pursuits. It was necessary to occupy all those kids and Y/N took advantage one day to discover Neverland with some lost boys. Her hair awkwardly tied behind her back, the girl took the head of the small troop and sank into the forest whistling. It was like a little adventure just for them and their heads swarmed with a thousand ideas about what they would discover. Attentive, the only girl in the group ensured that the little ones do not get lost, leaving the other two boys lead them through the trails. But they could walk and hope, they did not meet unicorn or frightening monster. The excitement gave way to annoyance, the kids began grumbling, dragging their feet and what was to happen happened: the arguments broke out.

\- stop crying!  
-No ! Give me back my leaf!

Crying and slobbering at the same time, Gribouille (the smallest of the band) was irritated when Biggs played with his leaf, a simple green leaf that he cherished like a blanket. By pure spirit of challenge, the lost boy refused to return the object. Y/N sighed desperately trying to wipe the little child's face.

\- Biggs, give him his leaf ...   
\- No, it's my turn to play with. Anyway, he’s just a baby.   
\- I’M NOT A BABY!

A mocking sneer answered this cry of the heart, a sound too hoarse that chilled the backs of children. A pirate tattooed from head to foot stepped between the ferns, smiling at the small group maliciously. Before they could make a movement, other ruffians joined them, moved by the childish voices. The brilliance of swords and false teeth greatly impressed the reckless ones who curled up against each other. The arrival of the pirates had at least the merit of calming Gribouille who sniffed one last time before remaining completely silent. Y/N watched each face around them, looking for an escape but they formed a compact block.

In a fluid, perhaps habitual gesture, a man with a pointed beard grabbed a thread with worn ropes.  
\- Come on kids, do not fuss, I’m too tired to run after you.

A groan of approval swept through the group of adults who threw themselves without further ado on the paralyzed kids. The net landed on the two older boys who got entangled stirring angrily. The others were soon tied up and thrown on the shoulder of the pirates proud of their booty. Conscious that she was trapped, the girl did not struggle, unlike his comrades who her attempts at appeasement had no effect. The trip to the boat was not long, but the children passed it upside down, wagging like potato sacks. When finally, they were deposited without sweetness on the bridge of the famous Jolly Roger, the kidnapped ones began to have the nausea and to find calm was appreciable, even on a pirate ship. They were only allowed time to catch their breath before being dragged into the hold where a lantern was already burning, lighting up traces of teeth, nails and some sketchy drawings. Leaning beside a "Hook stinks" inscription, Y/N looked at her companions in misfortune who were starting to get agitated again, pulling their bonds, shouting insults. Strangely, she did not feel their constant need to fight, she was especially curious to discover more about these famous pirates and their leader whom Peter dreamed of gutting. It was not that she was unconscious, but if the buccaneers had wanted to kill them, they would have done so for a long time. Then, after waiting a while, the girl got up and quietly approached the adult who was watching them.

\- Excuse me; may you detach me so I can go for a walk on the bridge? I want to stretch my legs.   
Discontented, the pirate looked with surprise at this small adult with serious eyes. He found no trace of fear or effrontery, just a sincere politeness.   
\- I ... I do not think I have the right to detach you, little girl.   
\- OK, it is not a big deal. Thanks anyway.

The girl smiled at the colossus and quietly climbed the worm-eaten steps leading to the deck, as if it were all natural. A sweet, salty smell carried by the wind reached the prisoner as she looked around curiously. She leaned against the rail under the stunned eyes of a dozen big fellows who did not take a step to stop her. With her wrists shackled by the rough rope, Y/N watched the perpetually calm sea, vaguely wondering if Peter Pan was going to look for them. But her mind was diverted above all on the blue expanse, the joy that navigation had to lavish when the ship sped between the waves. Neverland was full of wonders but it was not enough.

Diving in her thoughts, the girl did not pay attention to the scarlet silhouette that settled a few steps, observing alternately the intruder and the ocean. Captain Hook wondered what the child was doing on the bridge, but he was especially astonished at the calm of the girl who remained contemplative, her tied hands resting on the rail. Evidently, she was already quite old, even though her youthful face and small size said the opposite. She was old enough to stay calm, but all the previous children who had occupied the ship had the habit of waving, shouting, breaking things ... boys raised in small brutes. As for the few girls Pan tried to take to replace the original, they tended to cry, moan or be even more noisy and violent than males. Pan taught his recruits to fear and hate the pirates, and he did it well. The apparent relaxation of Y/N intrigued the captain who made his hook sparkle in the sun.

\- Are you lost, miss? 

The girl jumped slightly and looked attentively at the man in the purple coat and the massive hat, found him astonishingly young compared to Peter's descriptions. Unlike his crew, the captain had certain elegance and she found him immediately friendly or at least absolutely not scary. 

\- No, I was just visiting. It's a nice boat, you're lucky.

She nodded, nodding to herself. Then, as if she had suddenly considered that her interlocutor could be ill-intentioned, she added: 

\- Peter Pan told me you were looking for his hiding place. Do not ask me, I have no sense of direction.

Satisfied with having clarified this point, she turned her attention to the turquoise expanse, while Hook, amused by this little piece of woman, allowed himself to be caught up in the discussion. 

\- But, Milady, if you have nothing to tell me about Pan, what prevents me from throwing you to sharks?   
\- Oh, nothing, I’m useless. But I'm not sure you're the type to kill children, right? If you were, why chat with me? But I admit that, if I’m wrong, I would be a little disappointed...

The girl had spoken frankly and without much ulterior motive. She was not particularly afraid of death but being devoured was not really part of her plans. Basically, she hoped the captain let her walk quietly, it was not like she was a threat.

In Hook's head something unexpected sprung up: the desire to keep this astonishing little girl beside him, to adopt her in a way. Obviously, he did not intend to do day care but he was surprised to appreciate the carelessness of this very curious child. She amused him. Nothing wrong with that, no desire, no love, but sympathy and it was already a shock for this pirate who had been fighting Peter Pan for decades. 

\- Would you like to visit my ship, miss?  
\- Oh yes !

Enthusiastic, the girl replied in a delighted exclamation, forgetting to affect maturity and calm. Hook suppressed a smile in front of the child's sparkling eyes, wondering vaguely if it was not a bad idea. But what was he risking? As a man of the world, he took off his hat and knelt down to stand at the height of Y/N.

\- So let me be your guide.

With a supple gesture, he put on his hat, whose broad feathers floated for a moment, and held out his hand to the strange prisoner. Without having to use his hook, the captain deftly untied the rope holding the girl's wrists, thinking that keeping her tied would be ridiculous.

From that moment, Y/N definitely stopped being a captive to become the mascot of the ship, without really having wanted it. Trapped in a sea without waves for an eternity, the pirates enjoyed as much as Pan the stories and the girl did not miss it. Moreover, her overflowing curiosity invited everyone to teach her something, from knots to the maintenance of a sword.   
But she spent most of her time with the captain, who, if he did not admit it openly, adored the girl and watched over her as a godfather. It was not uncommon to see the two discussing; the feathered hat perched on the child's head while the captain narrated some of his adventures. At the request of his little protégé, Hook reconsidered the captivity of the lost boys and as these kids were restless and noisy, it was with joy that a group of pirates drove them back to the mainland. Capturing Peter Pan ceased, during this short period, to be the only concern of Hook and his men. Y/N was thrilled, satisfying her thirst for learning, discovering a fascinating world without the need to play moms. And then, it was very amusing to see these big, tattooed fellows trying to make her happy, trying to treat her with elegance without reaching the ankle of their leader. The girl did not regret the house or Peter Pan's band, feeling strangely at home on this ship.

However on the mainland, others began to grow impatient with her absence. Deprived of a storyteller, a substitute for a maternal figure, the boys lost their enthusiasm and became more and more irritated. Peter thought for a brief moment of replacing these noisy kids with more fun ones, but that would not have solved the problem. One morning, he went to get his storyteller to bring back the order. It was time that he released her from the clutches of these damned pirates, she must be terrified. He discreetly approached the Jolly Roger, ready to fight with a thousand ruffians but nevertheless careful. At this time, everyone was busy cleaning the deck because, despite their immobility, the captain wanted to "stay master of a real ship and not a pigsty." To sneak into the hold would not be easy, but the flying boy was delighted. Dagger in hand, he slipped into the shadows. It was then that he saw a small figure among tattooed and armed men. It was enough for the hero to leap from his hiding place and throw himself on the enemies with a big laugh.

\- Free the girl, scoundrels, or I cut you into slices!

While the pirates defended themselves against this hilarious fury, one of them dragged Y/N to the captain. He would know what to do. They did not want to surrender or, rather, to give back their protege to the one who tyrannized them forever. Surprised to see Pan even thought she was forgotten, the girl was carried away to the cabin where Hook was already arming. He knelt to face the young lady, looking serious but speaking in a soft voice.

\- You have to go with Pan.

The tone was without appeal but he suspected she would ask him for explanations. He would probably tell her the truth, that the boy would kill her for betraying him and being a pirate if she did not come back to him. After all, he was killing all the pirates. But Y/N was too old not to understand the situation. She repressed the tears that threatened to invade her eyes and hesitated to take her friend in her arms. She did not dare, he neither, and he finally grabbed her by the arm to drag her on the deck, throwing her at the feet of his enemy with a detached air, as if he was returning a bundle of dirty laundry.

\- Here, resume this whimper with you, I was going to throw it hand and foot bound to the water.

To support this version, Y/N curled up and let out the tears she had held, convincing Peter that he was a hero. For good measure, some pirates snickered and their leader straightened his full height, his hand on the guard of his sword. 

\- Hurry to take her before I change my mind and slit you with my hook.

For a brief moment, Peter Pan hesitated to avenge this affront in a fight as fun as violent but, after a brief glance at the girl near him, he decided to be reasonable ... for the moment. 

\- I'll come back to cut your left hand, old man! 

With these words, he took Y/N by the hand and flew away, bursting into a triumphant laugh as if he had won a battle, which he thought was an umpteenth battle against Captain Hook. Once in the shelter and among the lost boys, Y/N thanked her savior, told a thousand lies about her captivity and life began again. Although Peter eventually took her home, the girl lived long enough in Neverland to realize that Pan's existence was a frenetic race against boredom, a bloody race.


	3. Back to the present

Y/N opened her eyes on a surprising decor, made of varnished wood and shining instruments: sextants, compass ... The whole was so far from what she knew that the young woman thought she was dreaming. That would have explained the vague sensation of déjà-vu that haunted her mind. Slowly, she began to get out of bed, spreading fine sheets with worn embroidery while remembering past events. Peter Pan had come to get her, she was back in Neverland. It was surprising but Y/N felt she was forgetting more important. Oh my god... Tinkerbell’s rescue!

\- Hook…

She murmured this name half-heartedly, troubled to know that she was back on the Jolly Roger. After all these years, she must have become a stranger. It was not her world after all, even though she had enjoyed every second. But ... she remembered the burning of the poison in her limbs, the chilling sensation along her back as the darkness tightened on her. She should have died. She was sure of it. 

The door of the cabin opened to let an old man go, trying his best to remain discreet. Despite his heavy worn boots, Mouche succeeded rather well and penetrated without noticing immediately the figure in pajamas watching him. He had not changed an inch, even his red cap hung over his ear. Y/N felt a violent emotion, as when you find a parent after a long absence. It was stupid, she was absolutely not from his family. The old man frowned at the empty bed before suddenly worrying. What if Peter Pan came back? Y/N looked at the second, not knowing if she should report her presence, just a few steps to the left of the bed. The situation was almost comical and it became totally funny when Mouche saw the girl and jumped with an exclamation.

\- Bloody cockatoo! You are awake!

The young woman nodded with a smile, not knowing what to do. Mouche adjusted his glasses to observe the convalescent who had recovered colors.

\- You have grown up ... A real lady.

Like an awkward grandfather, the old man made an attempt to smile and Y/N jumped to his neck, ecstatic for not being forgotten.

\- You have not changed either, Mr. Mouche.

Red as his cap, the pirate stammered incomprehensible words before tapping the back of the young lady.

\- It's nice to see you again.

Y/N moved away, radiant, and adjusted the iconic cap to tease the second. He tried to regain his composure and opened the cabin door.

\- I think that many will be happy to know you have recovered.

The young woman let herself be guided to the deck, astonished by Mouche's remark. However, he was right because the pirates stopped their activities by seeing the young adult, hurrying towards her, some even uncovering themselves in doubt. The little girl who had once explored this ship had not been forgotten. In an instant, Y/N was surrounded by delighted uncles who saluted her, wondering that she was back, remembered her good memories. She remembered their name; let herself be hugged as everyone spoke to her, creating a raucous hubbub. Suddenly, this bearded and enthusiastic mass cracked to let a last pirate approach the girl, arms folded in the back. Suddenly shy, Y/N stared at the captain with a mix of joy and apprehension. He himself did not really know how to behave and, instead of taking the young lady in his arms like his crew, Hook bowed slightly without leaving the young woman with his forget-me-not eyes. It added to Y/N's confusion as she searched for words, suddenly feeling clumsy.

\- Th... thank you for saving me.

Even though the poison was Hook's, she felt grateful. Without this incident, she could not have found the Jolly Roger and its inhabitants. The captain perfectly understood her line of thought and nodded.

\- You are here at home, Y/N.

While the captain and his guest were looking at each other, a pirate approached, intrigued by the strange pattern of the young woman's pants.

\- What are those ? Birds ?

Y/N finally turned away from Hook's captivating gaze and winced at her ridiculous outfit.

\- They are penguins, birds from cold countries. I ... I did not expect to return to Neverland...

A tall seaman leaned over the captain's ear to whisper something to him, fluttering the lace of his sleeves. Hook nodded and the pirate straightened up, smiling, before heading for the hold.

\- Morgan will give you something to change. You will be more comfortable.

After all, she did not know it yet, but Y/N had spent five days unconscious, eliminating the poison and burning a fever. The pirate returned with a precious load which he handed to the young woman, smiling with pride. Hook invited the young lady to return to her quarters to change herself and Y/N rushed with perhaps too much haste. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat. It was a lot of emotions in a short time: the arrival of Peter, the rescue of the lost boys, her almost death, the reunion with the pirates, the strange sensation that was born in her belly every time she heard Hook's voice ... Y/N would have hoped to keep a little girl's gaze on the captain but it was hardly lost, her reactions were too violent for her to have the slightest doubt. She stared at Morgan's dress to regain her spirits, deciding to be only an older version of what she was.

The captain listened to his crew chatting animatedly but could not fully interest himself. Of course, he was as happy as they were about the girl's return, but he felt like he was the only one who did not see her as a child anymore. Never before, during those ten years, had he thought of her otherwise than as a little girl, a being to be protected and educated. But now he was lost. Because he had cared for her during her convalescence, because he had surprised himself wondering if she had a man in her life. But he should not think about it, it was not good. He had to love the young lady as he had always done: without ulterior motive. Y/N then slipped on the deck and the young man knew that he would not be able to behave like a parent. The girl smiled while smoothing the dress that Morgan had offered and floating a little around her, not really the same silhouette as the pirate. Hook realized that the child he was clinging to no longer existed, she had become a woman. It was strange; he had almost forgotten that before being a pirate and an enemy, he had been a man with a heart.  
Being as calm as they could, the captain and the maid came together as one of the pirates laughed.

\- It's funny to see you, miss. I have the impression that it was yesterday that you asked to get out of the hold.

Several comrades strongly agreed, especially since they had long ago lost the notion of time, the count of years. Y/N was asked to show that she had lost none of their teachings and the young woman complied with pleasure. Her fingers tied ropes effortlessly and she was surprised by her ease. When night fell, the girl settled on a crate and began to tell what had been her life since leaving, gathering around her pirates eager for stories. The moon was already beginning its descent when the group dispersed, each going to find his hammock or his bed. Y/N was about to follow the others when the captain stopped her, his hand on her arm.

\- I think ... you'll be more comfortable in my cabin.  
\- No, it’s ok, a hammock will be fine.  
\- Now that you're a lady, I cannot let you sleep among my men. It would not be a gentleman's behavior.

To tell the truth, he did not like to imagine her surrounded by all these pirates, asleep, carefree, offered ... And then, after all, it was quite logical for a lady to live in the most comfortable place. Somewhat surprised, Y/N did not insist, executed a reverence on hearing her being called a lady, which she absolutely was not. The evening had made her perky and, even if the captain continued to trouble her, she was more relaxed. In the eyes of the crew, she was still the curious little girl. In the eyes of all pirates, no doubt. So, no matter her excitement, she would do as before, as if nothing had happened. Perhaps then the crush would go away.

\- But, Captain, where will you sleep if I take the room? The bath is not big enough!

She teased him, even though the question really was. She could not imagine sharing the same bed with him, he would probably sit in an armchair. Hook shrugged and looked up at the cloudless sky.

\- I'll be comfortable outside with the stars. And then, I never use the bed.

That was true, he fell asleep most often at his desk or leaned against a pile of ropes and that suited him. Y/N yawned and smiled at her friend.

\- All right, so I wish you a good night.

And before Hook could react, the girl kissed him on the cheek before running away in a rustle of skirts, blushing. Missing death was perhaps the best thing that could have happened to her because now she could live among the pirates as she had dreamed. It was on this thought that she lay down, not without having detailed the vast cabin, the red hangings, the dark wood, the cards scattered on the desk.

On the deck, James Hook was trying to sleep, gazing at the stars above him. But contrary to usual, they brought him no peace. He who never slept as well as feeling the sea around him kept turning around. At the end of a long time, he had to go to the evidence: he wanted to see her, not only to know her nearby. Maybe to watch her last nights was a bad idea ... In addition, he needed to remove his hook, so he had no choice but to return to his quarters, as quietly as possible. On the strength of this conclusion, the young man stood up, while the soft sound of the water against the hull resounded with the concert of purring pirates. To evolve without a sound to his office was easy, the captain knowing how to change into shadow on this familiar ship as an extension of his being. To refrain from looking at his guest was more difficult. After all, she had been ill, it was his duty to watch over her. No, it was stupid, he was well above that kind of quirk. The pirate slowly unscrewed his hook, got rid of the harness and finally agreed to relax in a chair. It was only temporary, a simple passade. Nevertheless, Hook fell asleep almost immediately, proof that he did not need much to be comfortable.

The next morning, Y/N was pulled out of sleep, not by the voices of the crew, but by a strange groan. The sound, stifled, was no less painful and this certainty completed waking the young woman. She got up, peering into the cabin still half dipped in the dim light. A presentiment guided her gaze towards the silhouette standing out at the desk and turning his back to her. The identity of the person was beyond doubt, even if he had stripped himself of his most striking attributes. Hat and coat were neatly arranged, like a second captain standing guard. Shirtless over a bowl, Hook immersed his stump in cold water in the hope of relieving the pain that radiated. The years passed but he always woke up with a scream, suffering as if Pan had cut his hand yesterday. While approaching discreetly, Y/N could see the young man's contracted muscles, his efforts to stifle the pain. She had never seen him otherwise than sure of himself, impressive, as a captain. To tell the truth, no one had ever seen Hook vulnerable. Nobody. That's why the pirate turned his head away when the girl put a timid hand on his valid arm. He was suddenly ashamed of his infirmity, for having been surprised in this pathetic situation. Y/N felt no discomfort. She was already thinking about how to relieve her friend, searching her memory for ideas, things she could have read or heard.

With gentle gestures, she touched the submerged arm before looking for the pirate's gaze to reassure him.

\- I'll try something to help you a bit ... Trust me.

To tell the truth, she was afraid of doing wrong, she wasn’t a doctor. She was testing a theory and the mere idea of hurting the young man was enough to make her tremble. However, she forced herself to let nothing show except surprise when she saw the captain obey and offer her his arms without uttering a word. Did he think she could really appease him? Perhaps. It did not cost anything to try. A shudder ran through both of them as Y/N ran her fingers over the hauled surface, carefully following the line of the veins.  
\- Close your eyes, please.

She had murmured without thinking, feeling the secret weigh in the darkness. Hook kept for a few moments his clear eyes resting on the female face, seeming to hesitate to leave it. Finally, he complied and the young woman began to trace distracted forms in the crook of his elbows, her fingers following the same path on each arm, as on twin roads. Slowly, her caresses descended on the forearms of the captain, hard under her touch. Although concentrated, the girl could not help but linger on the fine scars of ancient battles, on the muscles chiseled by work at sea, did his skin keep a taste of salt?  
Hook felt in a second state, soothed by the sweetness of the young woman but at the same time aware of her contact with each fiber of his being, between floating and hyper sensitivity.

\- It's nice…

Y/N smiled slightly, delicately drawing along his wrists before reaching his single palm, and it was as if they were two, as if the young lady were running her fingers where there was nothing but emptiness. Hook frowned, he knew his right hand was gone, but it sounded so real. Without realizing it, the pain had slowly faded and the young man suddenly wondered if his guest was not a witch. Seeing the perplexed look of his friend, Y/N stopped her gestures, suddenly worried.

\- Does it hurt ?

She suddenly regretted having wanted to play pseudo-doctors without having even an ounce of skill. But before she could open her mouth to apologize, the captain reassured her.  
\- Not at all, that's ... a lot of good. The pain is gone.

A smile lighted his face as he raised his arms in front of him as proof that she had relieved him. Happy, he was losing years and Y/N wondered vaguely how old he was. 35? 40 years old ? Less? For his part, the young man imagined keeping this strange healer with him, and approaching eternity with less bitterness. Silence fell without either of them sketching a gesture to get away. It was only when the crew animated the ship with their loud voices that Hook realized that he was still stripped in front of a lady. She blushed and disappeared on the deck, leaving the captain to dress and put on his arm his most emblematic attribute. Once among the others, they relaxed completely and it was as before.


	4. Last hope

Strong of her past apprenticeships, Y/N evolved soon like any pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. She climbed the ropes, dressed in fitted pants and a shirt, went fishing with some friends or was busy on deck. In the evening she put on a Morgan dress to dine with the captain, and to their past complicity was added something mute and tender. It was not uncommon to see them chatting at the bow, Hook’s feather hat resting on the young woman's head. The pirates did not say anything in front of them but, secretly, comments and enthusiastic bets were going well. Pan being busy elsewhere, time passed quietly.

The young woman was happy with this new life, very happy. But she could not help but feel sadness. These pirates had been prisoners for so long, left to the anger of a selfish and violent kid. When she saw the one she liked put on his hook, she thought he was cursed and would have wanted to deliver him. In time, an idea sprang up that never left her, and one morning she borrowed a boat on the pretext of fetching fresh water. Alone but not afraid of lost boys or beasts, she reached the mainland and plunged into the woods, straight ahead. When she had talked to Hook about her dysfunctional sense of direction, years ago, she had not lied. But she also knew how to spot some signs, such as blue mushrooms or glittering traces on a tree leaf. What she was looking for was not big and she was not sure she would succeed, but she had hope, something priceless in Neverland. Finally, after several hours, her patience was rewarded and she found the tree of the fairies, their nest in the heart of the forest. Despite her clothes, she approached calmly because who had already seen a woman pirate in Neverland ? The same path of thought crossed the minds of thousands of little fireflies that fluttered around the young lady with curiosity. Curiosity that turned into a surge of sympathy when Y/N took out of her purse these sweet flowers whose fairies love.

\- I wish to expose a favor ... Is Lady Tinker bell here?

The title was intended to flatter the ego of the woman who came quickly because at this time her companion was still sleeping. After having respectfully greeted her, Y/N began to expose what she had on the heart, first with words chosen then with more passion. The fairies listened with interest, roaring in surprise like a swarm in front of an unknown flower. When the girl finished her plea, Tinker Bell looked at her attentively, recognizing the one who was ready to give her life for her and Peter. If her idea was crazy, it was nonetheless thoughtful and motivated by the best feelings. So the tiny lady agreed, not without securing the support of her people. It was therefore with a lighter spirit that the young woman returned to the ship, fortunately without crossing Peter Pan. She found the captain at his piano, playing a melody with melancholy sweetness. Undaunted by his hook, he touched the keys with ease, raising the music. Y/N slipped into his back and put her arms around his neck, listening to him play for long minutes. Even when the sonata ceased, they remained motionless, thus being enmeshed enough to their happiness. The young woman stroked the pirate's temple, removing a curly lock with which she played with the fingertips.

\- You seem pensive ...

The young man only played when his mind was clouded with dark thoughts, something that any member of the crew knew. Hook was indeed pensive, he regretted being trapped here and that the girl was too. He would have wanted to give her a real life so that she would never be sad to have left her world. He took Y/N's hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

\- The world is much larger than Neverland.

Then he started playing again, leaving the young lady more pensive than ever.

A few days later an incident occurred which was to trigger a lot of upheaval and upset the fragile happiness that reigned on the ship. While Y/N was fishing with a small group of fellows, a mermaid caught in their nets and trapped. Her stay with Peter Pan having taught her not to make aquatic beings her enemies, the young lady released the captive who fled. The story might not have happened if the sirens were not so eager for gossip. At the bottom of the waters was born a noise, a rumor.

As the sun shone high in the sky, a thunderstorm shook the whole Neverland. At first, Y/N gave it little importance, but seeing her comrades stiffen and took their arms, she realized that something was coming. Coming with a storm wind, Peter Pan rushed to the Jolly Roger, followed by lost boys and enough fairies to make all this small troup fly. Or rather, all this army. After the long period of calm the pirates had profited from, this battle promised to be bloody. In a perfect set, the crew parted, each at his post, ready to fight. Even the young lady took a sword but without much conviction: she did not want to fight against children. All this was a madness orchestrated by Peter but it was still kids. They came over the boat and in the eyes of their leader shone an inhuman fury on seeing Y/N. She should have died, not become a pirate. He had brought her here, it was his storyteller, she owed him everything. No way she would betray him, he should have killed her when he discovered she was an adult.

\- Lost boys, on the attack!

Cries of war filled the atmosphere as both sides met. Disordered, the children were beating in all directions, steel biting into the flesh of friends as enemies, the latter blinded by the fairies. But the pirates did not let themselves lose, and the screams soon responded to the rolling thunder. Parrying the attacks without daring to return them, Y/N thought she was in a nightmare. The bad dream was still growing when her old friend rushed upon her, drunk with rage, the blade of his dagger glinting with menace. The young woman then saw the demented look of the boy and understood that he was not a child but a demon, an entity of violence that was going to tear her to pieces. She strengthens the grip on her sword, ready to fight, waiting for her adversary without blinking. But at the last moment, Peter Pan lost interest in her and went beyond her to find his old enemy, his dear Captain Hook. His scarlet silhouette standing out in the stormy sky, he was the very image of the pirate and dangerousness, true to his role as Nemesis.

\- Pan! I will put an end to your childishness.  
\- Aye Hook, your last hour has arrived!

Radiant with joy, the sadistic being grabbed a sword and aimed at the heart of the young man who easily parred from the tip of his hook. The fight began, violent, mortal, iconic. Peter Pan flew with the speed of a hummingbird, hastening, climbing without ceasing to laugh with delight in this new game. His enemy parred and attacked in fluent gestures, climbing the ropes and moving on his ship with ease. Neither of them yielded ground and they knew that this time, the fight could be ended only in the blood. A lot of blood.

\- You soften, old rotten fish.  
\- That will not stop me from silencing the great Peter Pan forever.  
\- It's true that I'm great.  
\- But not enough to be respected. You are a noisy kid, boring, unable to inspire sympathy. Who would want to stay with you?

The captain glanced eloquently at the woman who was fighting and remarked so well that Peter Pan was petrified a fraction of a second. Enough for Hook to hurt his cheek with the tip of his sword. Was it the insult or the scratch but the boy felt a destructive anger in him. He was going to end this game and win once and for all. They were all going to see.

\- Tink’, burn everything!

Despite their reluctance, the fairies obeyed and lit various points of the ship. In a split second, the inferno was born and swelled, catching lost boys and pirates unprepared. Some jumped into the water hoping to reach the surface but many did not have that reflex. Perched above the flames, Hook looked at his enemy, shocked.

\- You will kill them all, pirates and children! It's madness, even for you.

He dodged just in time the blade that would sink into his chest while Peter Pan chuckled.

\- No matter, I'll make others. I will replace you all.

Becoming furious, the boy began to attack on all sides, tearing the purple hook coat, slashing his limbs. The fire was reflected in the juvenile pupils as if he contained hell.

\- I will replace you and the game will start again. Again and again. For eternity.

Fighting against the flames, Y/N tried to extinguish the fire, to help the fighters, not without casting worried glances towards the heights. A pungent smoke rose everywhere, stinging the eyes, burning the throats. Peter had lost his mind and they were all going to die because of him.

No, the young woman refused. Holding back from coughing, she called Tinkerbell and her friends, reminded them of their agreement. It was high time to end all this, at least for the moment. Helped by the fairies, the young lady flew over the carnage, ready to save the man she loved. He began to weaken, precariously balanced on a mat devoured by the flames. A sail suddenly caught fire, and Peter hurried away from his enemy to avoid scorching. Y/N took advantage of this opening to grab Hook's arm and pull it off the ship before the mast collapsed into a grim roar. Perceiving his enemy safe and sound, Pan wanted to finish, to slaughter him for good and to offer his remains to the crocodile. But in his rage, he did not see the dull that fell on him and carried him into the sea, alas not for eternity but long enough for this story to end well.

Everything had happened so fast that Hook did not realize he was floating until the boy was out of sight. Shocked, he turned his head to the girl who supported him.

\- How ...?

She silenced him with a shy kiss before watching other pirates rise with the same surprised expression.

\- We are going where you will not have to fight anymore. Where none of you will ever have to fear the whims of Peter Pan.

Y/N took the lead of the small group while the fairies were busy extinguishing the fire or taking away the lost boys on the mainland. Honoring their promise had not been complicated, as the fire had limited the number of pirates to offer powder. The survivors followed their captain in the air and Hook stared at the one who had saved them, stunned. The young woman allowed herself a smile before leaving Neverland with her precious cargo, far from its dreamlike and cursed landscapes.

***

Bringing order to his hair ruffled by the sea air, the captain opened the door of his house, leaving in the entrance his fishing boots. The day was beautiful and the guys were happy to finish earlier. They had dispersed once to the quay and their leader had left them, too impatient to return. His hand touched the wall as he passed, stroking the photos where he smiled, proud on his boat, happy at his wedding. Steep steps told him that he had not been discreet enough and a radiant woman threw herself on his neck.

\- I missed you, darling.  
-Really ? At what point ?

Agile fingers were already running in the back of the girl and she laughed at his audacity before guiding him to the room. He raised her against him while humming, let her take the lead by covering her with kisses.

\- James ...

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
